


Labrynth

by TS_Anxiety_Angst



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: LET'S JUST JUMP BACK INTO THIS BITCH, WITH HELLA ANGST, but - Freeform, it's been a bit, since i wrote a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TS_Anxiety_Angst/pseuds/TS_Anxiety_Angst
Summary: Really glad you take prompts, hope you like it, but I would love a angst fic where all the sides have their own realms and can travel into the others, but no one had seen virgils and were too curious to help themselves, so they joined together to try and get into virgils realm. Virgil can't them in because not only is that his personal safe space, it's dangerous for them because each sides realm let's them feel the sides strongest emotion (via my askbox on tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil could hardly remember how the conversation for started. Something about stars or maybe it would about Crofters. Either way, the only thing he was sure of right now was that he wanted the conversation to end.

“Virgil,” Patton was saying, leaning over the edge of the couch. “It’s just one visit. One! I won’t even ask to go there again.”

“I already said no. It’s dangerous for anyone but me to be in there.”

Roman scoffed. “We’re not afraid to be in there, Surly Temple.”

“Perhaps,” Logan said from the table, scribbling in his notebook, “they’ll stop if you tell them why.”

“It’s not a matter of fear. You’ll spiral out and I can’t have that.”

“But—”

“ _No!_ ” Virgil hadn’t meant to yell, and the hurt look on Patton’s face was more than enough to regret it, but he plowed on knowing he had to get it out. His voice was changing, overlapping itself and getting deeper. “No one can come into my room.”

He turned, walking through the purple wall of the Mind Palace, leaning the Commons behind. There was no way he could let them in. Not unless he wanted them to fall apart, unable to put themselves back together.

~ ~ ~

Roman could hardly believe Virgil’s audacity. How dare he assume that Roman couldn’t handle what was in his room? It couldn’t have been _that_ bad. Sure, he was a bit…unpleasant from time to time, but that was probably just his nature.

Roman placed his arm around Patton, dutifully ignoring his watery eyes. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“From where I’m sitting,” Logan said, reaching his jar of Crofters, “you shouldn’t have pushed him. Both of you.”

“Thank you for that lovely and necessary input, Logan,” Roman muttered through gritted teeth.

Logan continued as if Roman hadn’t spoken. Rude. “He’ll come out and talk to you two when he cools down. Give him time.”

Patton sniffed, rubbing his eyes and pulling a tissue from his pocket. “I should go apologize. I feel bad for pushing him like that.”

“Well, he shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

Logan sighed, turning in his desk chair. “At this risk of this going on longer, why don’t we just go to him.”

“That’s part of the problem, Specs.” Sometimes he wondered if Logan had a brain with all the ideocracy that spewed from his mouth day to day.

“For you, perhaps. But he has invited me on more than one occasion. It should be no problem to bring the two of you along with me.”

Patton shot to his feat. “If you can, then I’ll go. I don’t like knowing I’ve made him upset.”

“Well, then I’m going too. Not that I really did anything wrong. I just want to see his room.” Logan gave him a blank, yet judgmental stare before holding out his hand.

“Take it. You won’t be able to go unless you do.”

As Patton took hold of Logan’s hand, Roman took Patton’s and they walked through the wall, leaving the Commons behind.


	2. Blank (Complete Story)

Virgil could hardly remember how the conversation for started. Something about stars or maybe it would about Crofters. Either way, the only thing he was sure of right now was that he wanted the conversation to end.

“Virgil,” Patton was saying, leaning over the edge of the couch. “It’s just one visit. One! I won’t even ask to go there again.”

“I already said no. It’s dangerous for anyone but me to be in there.”

Roman scoffed. “We’re not afraid to be in there, Surly Temple.”

“Perhaps,” Logan said from the table, scribbling in his notebook, “they’ll stop if you tell them why.”

“It’s not a matter of fear. You’ll spiral out and I can’t have that.”

“But—”

“ _No!_ ” Virgil hadn’t meant to yell, and the hurt look on Patton’s face was more than enough to regret it, but he plowed on knowing he had to get it out. His voice was changing, overlapping itself and getting deeper. “No one can come into my room.”

He turned, walking through the purple wall of the Mind Palace, leaning the Commons behind. There was no way he could let them in. Not unless he wanted them to fall apart, unable to put themselves back together.

~ ~ ~

Roman could hardly believe Virgil’s audacity. How dare he assume that Roman couldn’t handle what was in his room? It couldn’t have been _that_ bad. Sure, he was a bit…unpleasant from time to time, but that was probably just his nature.

Roman placed his arm around Patton, dutifully ignoring his watery eyes. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“From where I’m sitting,” Logan said, reaching his jar of Crofters, “you shouldn’t have pushed him. Both of you.”

“Thank you for that lovely and necessary input, Logan,” Roman muttered through gritted teeth.

Logan continued as if Roman hadn’t spoken. Rude. “He’ll come out and talk to you two when he cools down. Give him time.”

Patton sniffed, rubbing his eyes and pulling a tissue from his pocket. “I should go apologize. I feel bad for pushing him like that.”

“Well, he shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.”

Logan sighed, turning in his desk chair. “At this risk of this going on longer, why don’t we just go to him.”

“That’s part of the problem, Specs.” Sometimes he wondered if Logan had a brain with all the ideocracy that spewed from his mouth day to day.

“For you, perhaps. But he has invited me on more than one occasion. It should be no problem to bring the two of you along with me.”

Patton shot to his feat. “If you can, then I’ll go. I don’t like knowing I’ve made him upset.”

“Well, then I’m going too. Not that I really did anything wrong. I just want to see his room.” Logan gave him a blank, yet judgmental stare before holding out his hand.

“Take it. You won’t be able to go unless you do.”

As Patton took hold of Logan’s hand, Roman took Patton’s and they walked through the wall, leaving the Commons behind.

~ ~ ~

Logan was sure he had Patton’s hand. He was sure. And yet, when he turned around, Patton was gone and Roman was nowhere to be found. A conundrum for sure.

Logan knew Virgil well enough to know that he was telling the truth as to why he didn’t the others to be in his room. It was why pretty much the same reason why they all couldn’t spend copious amounts of time in anyone’s room: too much time in a foreign environment would effectively make them short circuit. That was something no one wanted.

He would have to find them if he wanted Thomas to have any semblance of functioning.

Logan sighed. It wasn’t as if he hated the task—in fact, he loved puzzles and finding things—but it made the bigger task of getting to Virgil’s room longer.

He looked around, eyebrow raising as he took in his surroundings. Interesting. Virgil’s room had spit him out in an almost identical version of his room. Had he been Patton or Roman perhaps he would have been fooled.

Yes, it was an observatory with a mess of papers strewn about. And yes, from what he could see from the bit that was open, a thousand constellations could be seen. But what made it obvious he was not in his home was that Virgil had never taken the time to look at anything he had written down. Most of the papers, he saw as he thumbed through them, were about the things he had told Virgil about in their down time.

There was more wrong, of course. Virgil had never been one to look too deeply into Logan’s room.

“You’ve got too much going on for me to even begin to process it all,” Virgil had said. “If you’d organize it, then maybe.”

“It is organized,” Logan sniffed, offended. “Perhaps not to you, but it is to me.”

“If you say so.” He’d then proceeded to sit backwards on the desk chair, pushing himself to different sides of the room, asking about each thing he picked up.

It was a fond memory.

Logan looked at the papers again, suddenly jittery. He could hardly leave them as they were, knowing how wrong it was.

He had time before Patton and Roman would need help. Right?

Right.

~ ~ ~

Roman needed very little time to get a grasp of his surroundings. He could recognize his room anywhere. The grand walls, ceilings, draperies of his castle were of the best quality. He wouldn’t stand for anything less.

He was surprised Virgil remembered that, having only peeked at his room before and t being an accident. Virgil had been trying to move the lamp in his Mind Palace space because Roman had kindly asked him to, and he clicked what would have normally turned on the lamp. Instead, it had taken him to Roman’s palace.

Each door was where he kept his ideas. The weird, the good, the bad. The closer to the throne room, the newer the idea. Sometimes Roman would wander the halls, looking at the old ideas, trying to rekindle the fire that had once burned so bright. And others, he made sure the bad ones were as far away as possible. There was no recovering those one.

It did, however, take him a moment to realize Logan and Patton were gone. Even as he called out to them, neither answered.

“Perhaps,” he said, thinking aloud, “they’ve wandered into one of the Idea Rooms.”

He wandered closer to his room, wondering how Virgil knew exactly the way it looked. Did he even get the Idea Rooms right?

Roman looked at one of the doors, stars or every color covering it. Ah, yes. This was one of the ideas he had for his coming out. Extravagant, loud, boisterous—too much for his parents to handle all at once. Because of that last fact, he had shelved it for later, to be reconstructed for another day.

When he opened the door, instead of seeing the party he had planned, he was met with something he had hoped to never see.

It was Thomas as a kid, young and impressionable, looking for anyway out of the situation he was in. He was surrounded by kids, people Roman couldn’t even place, taunting him. Pushing him down and pulling on his clothes.

He had to fix this. There was no way, even here in Virgil’s room, that Roman could let such a scene persist. He lifted his hand to snap, making it all go away, replaced with a more pleasing view.

Except he couldn’t. His arms wouldn’t move; his fingers wouldn’t even twitch. Roman tried to move his legs but it was as though he was glued to the ground. He needed to move. He had to go to Thomas. He needed to save him.

Thomas started to fight his attackers, trying to desperately to get away. He reached out a small hand. “Roman! Help me, Roman. _Please_ , I can’t do this by myself.”

Roman tried again to unstick himself. He had to go to him. He needed to save him.

He was Thomas’s hero after all.

“ _Roman!_ ”

~ ~ ~

The first thing Patton saw were the clouds. This confused him, of course, because he was sure he had walked into Virgil’s room with Logan, not in his own room.

But here he was, looking at the pink and fluffy clouds, memories floating by in wisps of fluff, each their own color depending on the memory. Blue for the sad memories, black for the painful memories, red for the romantic memories. He smiled as a white cloud floated over to him. He remembered this one very well—the day Thomas was born.

While it was fuzzy around the edges—and Thomas certainly didn’t remember it himself—Patton treasured it. It was the first time he’d been manifested, though he had been rather lonely. However, it wasn’t long before the others were there. Speaking of the others…

Roman and Logan were nowhere to be seen. Patton was sure he was in Virgil’s room. There was no way to get into his room unless they used the curtain and he was sure they’d all gone to see Virgil. He looked around, only seeing multicolored clouds drifting softly.

 _Well, it wasn’t like they couldn’t handle themselves,_ he thought, reaching out for a soft pink wisp. _I could look at this for a bit_.

Patton pulled the fluff close to his chest, waiting for the warm feeling to fill his chest. He knew this memory well: Thomas’s first crush.

As the cloud hit his chest, the pink faded to black, pain overtaking the once cute and happy memory. There was nothing Patton could do as he was sucked into it, gazing up eight-year-old Thomas, looking at a boy in his class.

Thomas was sitting in the cafeteria, reading by himself and occasionally sneaking glances at Travis. At the time, Thomas had only recently realized he was gay, but he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. It was the first time he’d recognized it, which had made Patton thrilled. Love! They could really love who they wanted! That was the idea, but practice was much different given that Thomas was a shy kid.

Patton sat next to Kid Thomas, waiting to see what had made this memory turn black.

To his surprise, Kid Thomas turned to him, asking, “Why can’t I be his crush?”

“Well, kiddo, sometimes you’ll like someone, but they won’t like you back. That’s just why life is.”

“He said he hates gay people. Is there something wrong with me?”

Patton went to answer, brimming with words of encouragement. Instead what came out instead was, “ **Of course there’s something wrong with you**.”

Thomas looked at him again, confusion settling into his features, “I—there is?”

“ **Why wouldn’t there be?** ” The words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. “ **The one person you love can’t even stand the thought of people like you.** ”

“But I thought— You said—” His broke as he started cry, turning away.

Patton could hardly breathe. Why did he say that? _How_ could he? He was morality, positivity, support. What had possessed him to say that—and to a _child_ no less?

“ **Stop crying, you whelp. There is no one who will love you.** ”

~ ~ ~

Virgil sighed. He couldn’t tell how long it had been since he’d stormed out of the Commons, but he was sure enough time had passed that he could go back without Patton being too upset with him.

Virgil hadn’t meant to yell at him. He was just…he was just worried. There was a lot to deal with in his room that the others just weren’t equipped for. Maybe Logan if he didn’t stay long. But Patton and Roman? Love and Heart? There was no way the two of them could last very long.

He shoved his laptop away, rolling away from the desk, and hopping up from his chair. His room wasn’t much to behold—just a pile of blankets he called a bed, a desk for his laptop, and a million fairy lights because overhead lights were too harsh on his eyes.

As he was getting the courage to face Patton, he heard a harsh knock on his door. Immediately he tensed. There was no one who should have been there. No should who should have been able to be there period. No one except…

No. It couldn’t be any of the Dark Sides. Ever since he’d been accepted by the Light Sides no one except Deceit had tried to contact him and even then, he had been strong enough to turn him away.

No, it couldn’t have been any of them. So, who?

The banging started again, and he slowly opened the door to…

“Logan?”

The shadows under his eyes were pitch black and quickly turning purple. Virgil didn’t even thing as he pulled Logan in, slammed the door shut then quickly opened it again, shoving them both back into the Commons.

It wasn’t long before his eyes started clearing, calming down and adjusting his glasses. He took a deep breath. “Virgil, I need your help.”

“Is that why you risked life and limb to come get me?” How crazy could he be? Judging from the way he looked, he’d been there for far too long.

He didn’t answer, just shook his head and said, “Roman and Patton need your help.” He pointed to two things he hadn’t noticed before. In the middle of the Commons was Patton and Roman, slumped back to back.

Virgil knelt next to Patton and his blood ran cold. His face was blank, eyes lifeless and dull, with deep bruises under them. One look at Roman and Virgil knew his fate with the same.

He had warned them, told them that they couldn’t do it. This had been what he was afraid of. Light Sides couldn’t survive in the Dark. Even the Dark Sides tried to claw their way out from time to time. It was why he tried so hard to keep his place.

There was no saving them now. The two them were too far gone to be saved now.

Logan set a hand on his shoulder. No words were spoken, but Logan knew. He knew that there was no getting them back and that Virgil would have to live with his mistake.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, chest heaving as he took Patton’s cold hand.

There was nothing in his eyes.


End file.
